indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Invite Yamaraja to Kirtan
ШБ 1.16.7 кшудрайушам нрнам анга мартйанам ртам иччхатам ихопахуто бхагаван мртйух шамитра-кармани Пословный перевод: кшудра — очень маленькая; айушам — продолжительность жизни; нрнам — людей; анга — о Сута Госвами; мартйанам — тех, кому суждено встретить смерть; ртам — вечная жизнь; иччхатам — тех, кто желает ее; иха — здесь; упахутах — призванный; бхагаван — представитель Господа; мртйух — повелитель смерти Ямараджа; шамитра — подавляя; кармани — исполнение. Перевод: О Сута Госвами, среди людей есть те, кто желает освободиться от смерти и обрести вечную жизнь. Они избегают гибели, призывая повелителя смерти Ямараджу. Комментарий: По мере эволюции от низшего, животного, уровня существования до более высокого, человеческого, и постепенно — до уровня высшего разума, в живом существе развивается сильное желание вырваться из тисков смерти. Современные ученые пытаются избежать смерти, углубляя свои познания в физике и химии, но, увы, повелитель смерти Ямараджа так жесток, что не щадит даже самого ученого. Ученый, выдвигающий теорию о том, как остановить смерть с помощью науки, сам становится жертвой смерти, когда его призывает Ямараджа. Что говорить о смерти — никто не в силах продлить краткий срок человеческой жизни даже на долю секунды. Единственная надежда на то, чтобы остановить жестокую, губительную деятельность Ямараджи, кроется в возможности пригласить его слушать и воспевать святое имя Господа. Ямараджа — великий преданный Господа, и он любит, когда чистые преданные, постоянно погруженные в преданное служение Господу, приглашают его на киртаны и жертвоприношения. Поэтому великие мудрецы, возглавляемые Шаунакой и другими, пригласили Ямараджу присутствовать на жертвоприношении в лесу Наймишаранья. Это было благом для тех, кто не хотел умирать. SB 1.16.7 kṣudrāyuṣāṁ nṛṇām aṅga martyānām ṛtam icchatām ihopahūto bhagavān mṛtyuḥ śāmitra-karmaṇi SYNONYMS kṣudra—very small; āyuṣām—of the duration of life; nṛṇām—of the human beings; aṅga—O Sūta Gosvāmī; martyānām—of those who are sure to meet death; ṛtam—eternal life; icchatām—of those who desire it; iha—herein; upahūtaḥ—called for being present; bhagavān—representing the Lord; mṛtyuḥ—the controller of death, Yamarāja; śāmitra—suppressing; karmaṇi—performances. TRANSLATION O Sūta Gosvāmī, there are those amongst men who desire freedom from death and get eternal life. They escape the slaughtering process by calling the controller of death, Yamarāja. PURPORT ...Modern scientists try to avoid death by physiochemical advancement of knowledge, but alas, the controller of death, Yamarāja, is so cruel that he does not spare even the very life of the scientist himself. The scientist, who puts forward the theory of stopping death by advancement of scientific knowledge, becomes himself a victim of death when he is called by Yamarāja. What to speak of stopping death, no one can enhance the short period of life even by a fraction of a moment. The only hope of suspending the cruel slaughtering process of Yamarāja is to call him to hear and chant the holy name of the Lord. Yamarāja is a great devotee of the Lord, and he likes to be invited to kīrtanas and sacrifices by the pure devotees, who are constantly engaged in the devotional service of the Lord. Thus the great sages, headed by Śaunaka and others, invited Yamarāja to attend the sacrifice performed at Naimiṣāraṇya. This was good for those who did not want to die.